Chasing Samantha
by toybembry
Summary: Samantha's self destructive ways lead to new discoveries about her past and her inner self. Chapter 13 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Samantha 

My very first WAT story! Law & Order SVU and Third Watch are my usual fanfic stomping grounds, but this past summer I got ridiculously hooked on WAT (and Eric and Enrique…woo!). I think I have watched enough epis to try my hand at WAT fiction.

I don't own any of these characters, but I am wishing for an Eric and an Enrique for Christmas.

Chapter 1 

Samantha wiped the moisture from her forehead and blew out a breath. Her heart was beating quickly and she could feel the cold air as it dried the beads of sweat sprinkled on her body. She felt the bed shift beside her and slowly turned her head to the side. Her companion was pushing himself off of the bed with much effort. Stumbling in the dark, he located first one shoe, then the second one, cramming his huge feet into them hurriedly. He realized too late he had forgotten to put on his pants first, cursing loudly.

Bored yet somewhat still amused with her companion's movements, Samantha turned her head towards the window, away from his antics, reaching up with her slender hand to part the blinds and stare into the smoky night of the city. She always liked the night, finding comfort in the mysteries of the dark.

"Ummm, ummm…thanks for the time…umm…"

"Dawn," Samantha said easily.

"Yeah, that was so fucking good Dawn," he leered. He reached down and grabbed her exposed breast, squeezing it painfully. Samantha took a sharp intake of breath but ignored the gesture. She was used to pain, welcomed it more often than not.

"Can you find your way out?" she asked lazily, making no move to assist.

He whistled and turned and left the room. A moment later, Samantha heard the apartment door slam shut. She quickly glanced at the clock, calculating she had a mere three hours to rest up before she had to report to work.

Samantha curled up on her side, feeling the sleep overtake her.

XXXXXXXX

"Earth to Sa-maaan-tha," Danny sang.

Samantha looked up sharply. Across the pen Danny sat slouched in his chair, arm slung casually across the back, a hint of mischief playing on his features. She felt a pleasant stirring in her stomach and mentally pushed it back.

"Ye, yeah. What?" she stammered.

Danny cocked his eyebrow. "What's his name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's his name," Danny repeated, pushing himself to a standing position. He swaggered over to the table where Samantha was sitting. She loved that swagger, the way he carried himself. It always made her think of a young Al Pacino, full of confidence, humor and sex appeal.

"You've been staring at that print-out for over ten minutes, and I have the feeling that you can't tell me one thing you just read," he said in a low, mock conspiratorial tone.

Samantha laughed. "Guilty," she said in her customary slow, soft voice. "I'm a little on the tired side today."

"Oh, then you must tell me who he is," Danny laughed, plopping down into the chair next to her.

Samantha straightened up, her forehead wrinkling. "I, I, no," she said flustered. "There isn't anyone, I just got to bed late that's all."

"Mmmmm," he laughed.

"You weren't there so you know I am telling the truth?" she shot back, before she could restrain herself. She could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. She started to busily rearrange her files, trying to cover her embarrassment. "There isn't anyone right now."

Danny reached out and stilled her hand. Samantha looked up, startled. "We could take care of that you know," he said softly.

They stared at each other, Danny's hand still firmly placed on top of Samantha's.

"Hey you guys."

Both agents shot up, breaking the intense gaze. Vivian was fervently reading one of her files, pretending to not notice the private display. So typical of Vivian, Samantha thought. Even though she was perhaps the most observant and keen agent on the team, she always made it a point to stay out of everyone's business, with maybe the exception of Jack. Samantha felt a spark of annoyance at the thought of Jack.

"What's up Viv?" Danny asked, returning to his desk.

"Well, we got a hit on the cell phone lugs…" Vivian trailed off, heading to the board. "It would seem that Ms. Wallace made a call at 7:02 p.m. to a cloned cell phone. The techs have it concentrated in this area of Queens," she finished, tacking pushpins around the target area.

"7:02….that's roughly four hours before she disappeared," Samantha stated. "Maybe her father wasn't the last one to have contact with her."

"Looks that way," Vivian agreed.

Jennifer Wallace, a fifth grade teacher from Staten Island had gone missing more than 33 hour ago. By all accounts her life seemed to be on the up and up, except for random unexplained weekend trips, and a cushy savings account that suggested that teaching wasn't her only source of income.

"Danny, why don't you start talking to some of her father's friends and associates." Danny nodded assent, grabbing his coat. "Sam, you and I will go back to the school, see if we can get more information out of her co-workers."

"Sure." Danny and Samantha shared one last look before parting ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Samantha Chapter 2 

"What have you got?" Samantha yelled, climbing from the car. She and Vivian rushed over to the side of the docks, policeman and fisherman swarming around the crime scene.

Jack and Martin glanced up at the sound of Samantha's voice. They were standing over a lifeless corpse, one with vivid red hair, a bright green blouse and a nasty, deep ravine dug across her slender neck. Samantha slowed a step at the sight of Martin. Beautiful Martin. The duo had shared a rather intense, albeit quick, affair that had left Martin indifferent and aloof and she quietly devastated. She knew she hadn't treated him well and didn't blame him one bit for leaving her. Not that it eased the hurt any less.

"Meet Manela Cruz, 31," Jack answered, perusing his notes. "Non-traditional student from Manhattan College, getting her degree in nursing."

"And prostitute in Rinella's ring by night," supplied Martin.

"How do you know that?" Samantha asked.

"Her book bag-" he pointed to an object lying forgotten to the side, "- had her id and school books in it. Plus around $4,000 in cash."

"We cross referenced her name from the ones the other prostitutes gave us," Martin finished. He flittingly half-smiled at her then turned to Vivian. It was always like that, she noted. As if he wanted to be warm and inviting, but not sure if he should or could.

"Let's hope Jennifer hasn't met the same fate," Viv said, interrupting her thoughts.

Samantha glanced at the woman, her stomach clenching at the sight. The team had found out that Jennifer was involved in a high-class prostitution ring run by an uptown Manhattan lawyer, Tony Rinella. So far they had busted lawyers, bankers, teachers, all respectable women with respectable jobs looking to score a little extra cash or thrills on the side, away from their families and friends.

"Martin and Sam, stay here and interview the witnesses," Jack ordered. "Viv, come with me."

Splitting up, Samantha and Martin systematically interviewed each witness. As she gathered details, Samantha's eyes continued to stray to the hapless woman and her bright green shirt. What on earth would possess someone to willingly turn to this lifestyle?

_Who are you to judge?_

Samantha gasped loudly, taking an alarming step backward. The fisherman she was interviewing grabbed her arm instinctively, a look of concern crossing his features.

"Are you ok, Ma'am?" he asked.

_Such a hypocrite. You always were._

Samantha shrugged off his hand. She looked around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. Her eyes settling back on the fisherman, she pulled herself together. "I…I'm sorry," she stammered. "I think that's all I need for now."

She excused herself and headed back to Martin's car. Vivian and Jack had already left to chase down a lead. She leaned heavily against the hood. That voice. She hadn't heard that voice in a very long time.

"Sam?"

She spun around. Martin was looking at her, annoyance written on his face. "Are you deaf? I kept calling your name," he accused, rudely.

"I'm sorry, what do you need?" she asked, averting her eyes.

He noticed her demeanor and visibly softened, regretting his harsh tone. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded with a small smile and got into the car. They drove for a few miles in silence, Samantha lost in her thoughts, Martin struggling to not care. Caring won out.

"Is everything alright Sam?" he asked softly.

"She was so pretty," she whispered. "I just can't understand what drives women to do this, this lifestyle…" she trailed off waiting for the voice to confront her. It didn't.

"Everyone has a choice, some make the right ones, some take the easy and sometimes wrong way out," he said matter-of-factly. "Some don't understand the damage they are causing to themselves and to others. And maybe some just don't give a shit."

Samantha looked at him. His strong jaw was set and he was looking straight ahead. "That got personal really quick, yes?" she ventured.

He swallowed. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry."

"You left me Martin," she reminded him bitterly. "That was your choice."

"You made the choice for me," he bit off, still refusing to look at her.

They came to a light, Martin easing the car to a stop. Samantha reached over and cradled his face, slowly bringing his eyes to her.

"I never meant to hurt you Martin…my life…it's so complicated."

The hurt shone in his eyes. "I told you. I'm not interested in waiting around until you figure out your problems." He firmly grabbed her hands and pulled them off of his face, returning his gaze forward. Samantha furiously blinked back the tears, her earlier paranoia forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Samantha walked towards the entrance to the club Show, bypassing all of the partiers anxiously awaiting to be granted access in to the hip nightspot. She flashed her ID and a hundred-watt smile at the bouncer.

"Hey Trina, welcome back," he said, hurriedly unhooking the ropes for her. Samantha smiled as his eyes traveled the length of her long, smooth legs. Samantha had chosen to wear a brown micro-mini plaid skirt, with a white tank top and heels. Her long blonde hair was flat-ironed straight, her make up dramatic. It was a younger look, but its simplicity worked well for her.

"Thank you, big guy," Samantha winked. She caught the envious looks of the women still waiting and automatically put a little swing in her step. Once inside, she felt the pulsating beat of the music and let the crowd over take her. She bypassed the exclusive V.I.P. room that she had unrestricted access to and headed straight to the floor. In no time, she was engrossed in the music, letting her body move to it, oblivious to the dancers pushing in to her, quickly tamping down the thoughts of Martin's accusations that had been plaguing her all day.

"Beautiful lady, may I?" a voice said in her ear.

Samantha blinked furiously, surfacing from her depths. A tall, handsome man with a smooth goatee, shaved head and sparkling green eyes smiled mischievously at her. Samantha's interest quickly piqued.

"May you what?" she asked saucily. "Dance with me?"

"You look like you need a partner."

"I don't need anyone," she shot back, pushing him away. She abruptly turned on her heel and moved away, swaying her body to the beat as she moved towards the bar, knowing she was leaving a lasting impression. Just as she thought, a hand touched her elbow just as she took a seat. Men were so easy, she thought.

"My apologies, I just think it's a crime to see a beautiful lady by herself, especially in a place like this," the stranger said, grabbing a seat next to her. "May I get you a drink?"

"Vodka tonic," she replied, barely glancing at him. But she knew. She knew what was going to happen no matter what game she decided to play.

They talked casually after receiving their cocktails. Samantha learned that his name was Jered, he was 37, and he worked for his father's Internet business. Not that she cared. The night was young and she didn't want to waste any more time than necessary on this gentleman.

She quickly downed the rest of her drink. "Meet me in the ladies room," was all she said before moving off. Walking into the restroom, she saw the attendant, Cindy.

"Hi Cindy, how is life treating you?" she asked, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She inconspicuously slid a $100 bill in to the older lady's pocket.

"Same old, same old Trina, baby. You're looking good as usual," Cindy smiled widely, already planning on how to spend her little tip. She watched as Samantha slid into the largest stall and then purposely left the bathroom to stand guard.

"…Trina?"

Samantha leaned against the stall, smiling. Checkmate. "Get in here, Jered."

XXXXXX

She was irritated beyond belief. _Why didn't I just follow her into the club? _she thought.Spending the night outside of a club at four in the morning was NOT her idea of a good time.

She tapped her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. "What the hell is taking her so long?" she mumbled out loud. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she caught sight of Samantha exiting the club. She quickly raised her camera and shot off a couple of photos. She frowned. Samantha was by herself.

_That's odd,_ she thought. She was sure Samantha would be leaving with some random guy. As she watched Samantha jump into a cab, the realization that she had spent all night waiting for nothing made her furious.

"Bitch," she snarled to no one, tossing the camera aside. "I'll get you. You can't hide from me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_God's greatest gift to man is coffee, _Samantha thought ruefully as she set about brewing another pot. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, taking a delicious moment to rest her weary eyes. She was getting old, not able to keep up with her active lifestyle they way she used to. Admittedly, the urges had been coming on pretty strong, stronger than she could ever remember.

She felt strong hands on her shoulders as they slowly squeezed her aching muscles. She sighed in content, visibly relaxing at the wonderful feeling until she realized where she was and what was going on. She spun around to find Danny standing behind her.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Sorry," he said, "you looked kinda tense. Thought I might help."

Samantha smiled. "It's okay, it's just not every day someone gives out a free massage around here."

Elena breezed in at that moment. "Good morning, how is everyone?" the strikingly beautiful woman sang cheerfully, her strong accent lilting pleasantly to the words. Without breaking a stride, she grabbed a bagel and gracefully spun back towards the door. "I need to get over to 124th and Lex to meet up with Jack, Sam can you start calling the morgues for me?"

She was already out the door before Samantha could respond, so she raised her coffee cup in assent with a small smile. Danny chuckled. "Now there's a woman who knows how to make an entrance," he said. Samantha laughed.

"Looks like more work for you," he observed, turning his attention back to her.

"Yeah, great," she said in mock annoyance. "I'll never get out of here tonight."

Danny cleared his throat. "Well…if you do…you know…" Samantha stared at him, waiting for him to get to the point.

"I mean, I know your busy, and I'm busy too, but you know you have to eat. I eat, it's great, you know. And you don't look like you have been eating much these days-"

"Danny, what the hell are you trying to say?" she snapped, offended. She self-consciously folded her arms over her stomach.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" he blurted out. He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling like a complete fool.

Samantha raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Uh..you…hmmm," she stammered. "Are you…you're asking me out on a date?"

Danny mentally kicked himself. After what she went through with first Jack, then Martin of course she wouldn't want to. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Okay, sure"

"-know what I was thinking…." Danny blinked. "Sure? You mean, sure you want to go to dinner?"

Samantha rocked on the balls of her feet. "Well," she said in a low voice, "dinner is pretty harmless and how could I turn down such good company?"

Danny smiled wide, the sight warming Samantha's heart. "Okay. Okay, is Thursday too soon?" he asked, realizing too late he sounded to eager.

Samantha laughed. "No, Thursday is fine."

"Good, Thai sound alright?"

Samantha looked up, thinking. "I can't remember the last time I had Thai." Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she went out on a date…not since Martin.

"Thai it is," he decided. He looked into her eyes. "I think we'll have fun together Sam. Away from here."

"Yeah," she whispered. She felt the first seeds of guilt forming in the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

"I'm gonna go run these files upstairs. I'll catch you later."

"Later," she said, as she watched him happily spin on his heels on the way out the door. Samantha's smile quickly died as Martin passed Danny, looking over his shoulder at the jubilant detective.

"What's he so excited for?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards Danny. "He have a good night or something?"

_No, but he willon Thusday_, she thought, but bit back the retort. She shrugged, non-committal. "Who knows, probably," she drawled.

Martin looked at her, as he poured his coffee. "How are you sleeping these days?" he asked finally.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you haven't slept in a year," he said absently, tearing open a packet of sugar. "Everything alright?"

Samantha pursed her lips in annoyance. "Why do you bother Martin, seriously?"

He looked up from stirring his coffee. "Come again?" he asked.

"Why do you…never mind," she said huffily, pushing off the counter. "I need to look up morgues on the upper East side, and I'm not doing it alone so hurry up," she snapped.

_Screw you Martin_, she thought as she marched back to the squad room. He was such an asshole sometimes. She dug out two phone books from under the bookshelf and headed back to her desk. Seeing Martin approach, she tossed him one of the phone books, which he barely caught, sloshing some of his coffee in the process. He looked at the irate woman and just rolled his eyes. He was feeling pretty irate himself.

"Any word yet on Jennifer's body?" Vivian called out, entering the pen.

"Good morning, Viv and no, nothing yet," Martin said, taking a seat. "Sam and I are going to start calling morgues to see if any Jane Does have been picked up in the last 24 hours."

"Good, keep looking, she's bound to turn up. Jack and Elena are on their way to the scene of the shooting to hunt down some more clues." The team had turned up an eyewitness that sawTony Rinella shoot Jennifer Watson in the stomach when she threatened to go to the police about the prostitution ring in exchange for getting out. He was currently sitting in a cell, refusing to cooperate and the team was desperately trying to locate her body.

"I really thought we would find this one alive," Samantha said softly, staring at the woman's picture on the board.

"Me too," Vivian agreed. "Keep me posted, I'll see you two later."

The office was quiet as Samantha began making calls, diligently working down her half of the list. After about twenty minutes, Martin spoke up.

"So why didn't you just say so?"

Samantha put down the receiver. Martin had his head down, writing. She almost wasn't sure if he had spoken. "Why didn't I just say what?"

He looked up and met her eyes. "That you were going out on a date with Danny?"

Samantha's face belied her shock. "I…what do you mean?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Martin set down his pen and crossed his hands together. "Save it, Sam. I overheard the two of you in the break room," he admitted.

Samantha nodded slowly, trying not to panic. "It's nothing, just dinner, you know, nothing special-"

"So are you trying to make your way through the office?" he asked innocently.

Samantha gasped. "What?" she squeaked.

"That's your plan right? See how many of your co-workers you can sleep with? I mean, that's what it has to be, because we both know that it has nothing to do with your feelings," he finished coldly.

Samantha sat back in her chair, stunned as if he had slapped her across the face. She was speechless at his nerve.

"Who I choose to have dinner with," she shot back, "is none of your damn business."

"It is when you want to blatantly get involved with my co-worker, right in front of me," he said angrily. "How could you think that wouldn't upset me? We haven't been over for a month and you are already ready to fuck someone else."

Suddenly, she stood up. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she walked over to Martin's side of the table and stood next to him. Arching his eyebrow, he looked up at her.

"I'm done with this," he snapped.

Smiling sweetly, she grabbed his coffee cup and poured its contents into his lap. Yelping, he jumped out of his chair, the hot coffee searing his skin through his slacks. Slamming the coffee cup down, she got right up into his face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again Fitzgerald," she threatened, fighting for control. "Stay out of my life." She pushed away from him and stalked out of the office, a stunned Martin staring after her.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Samantha stormed out of FBI Headquarters and flew down the street. All she wanted to do was get away, away from Martin, away from that place, away from those cases. She was pissed at herself for letting him upset her and ruin her good mood after Danny. Who the hell did he think he was? When did he become so judgmental?

Damn him, if he wasn't right. She had no businesses going after Danny, not with her fucked up life. And Martin really had no idea just how fucked up it was. Sweet, funny Danny. It wasn't fair to him, just as it wasn't fair to Martin. If she really cared about Danny, she would leave him alone.

Samantha continued to push down the street, oblivious to the people who stood in her way. She just couldn't understand why she always let Martin get to her like that. Who cared what he thought about her, he was the one who left her, abruptly, without even giving her a chance to defend herself, to make it right. Not that she knew how to make it right, but she would have given it her all.

_Love is a funny horse._

Samantha slowed, swallowing hard and out of breath. She caught sight of her surroundings and realized she had traveled several blocks away from the office. No one noticed her, nor paid her any attention.

_You should try to learn from your mistakes, not make new ones. _

Samantha spun around in a circle, her chest tightening with panic. That voice…where was it coming from? Why couldn't anyone else hear it?

_Because I'm talking to you and only you._

Samantha cried out loud and raced into a nearby coffee shop. She collapsed in a chair in the back and put her head into her hands, trying to calm the shaking. She was going crazy. She was hearing voices. She took slow, deep breaths until her heartbeat returned to normal. Looking around the coffee shop, she felt the damn urge. She was hearing voices in her head, yet the urge would not go away. She slowly stood up and walked back outside.

She walked in a daze back towards the office when she spotted him leaning against the side of a newsstand. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, he was so beautiful and massive. At least 6'4" with cocoa brown skin and an incredibly physique. And he was looking straight at her. As if she had no control over her body, she headed straight to him.

"Hello," she said softly, once she was standing face to face with him. His face was perfectly symmetric, his black hair smooth against his skull, leading down to a clean-cut goatee.

"Hello," his deep baritone answered. His eyes were deep dark pools and Samantha found herself falling in. "What is your name?"

"Samantha."

"You seem distressed…is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. Samantha grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, the man following easily. Her body, still under some other control, steered them into an alley off of the corner. Samantha pulled him to the back. Once out of sight she tore at his clothes and he at hers, as if this was what they were meant to do. He crushed his lips against hers as he tore at her slacks, pushing them down her hips. He roughly turned her around and pushed her against the wall, entering her from behind. She cried out in pain mixed with needing and pleasure as his massive cock shoved into her, hard and fast.

When she thought she couldn't take anymore he pulled out and came, groaning with the effort. Exhausted, she turned around and slid down the wall to the dirty ground, her creamy white skin exposed to the filth.

Buttoning up his jeans, he passed her a card. She reached up and took it, wearily reading the name.

"Galaxy," she read softly. "Neo Harris."

Neo crouched down until he was eye level with her. "The address is on the card. Meet me there on Friday night, 11 p.m." He smoothed her messy hair away from her face. "I think I have what you are looking for."

Samantha watched as he left the alley, clutching the card to her heaving chest. It wasn't until then that she realized she had given him her real name.

XXXXXX

"Where have you been?" Jack asked as she entered the squad room. The team was assembled around the table, openly staring at her. Danny threw her a quizzical look.

"I went to pick up Rinella's clothing from the property clerk," she said, holding up the plastic bag. She tossed it on the table. "DNA analysis hasn't been conducted on the shoes and pants. We might be able to get a hit off of them."

Jack stared at her. "Good thinking," he said finally. "Next time, let someone know what you are up to."

Samantha smiled thinly. "Sure."

Jack turned back to the team. "I am going to head out to check on the divers, Martin and Danny come with me."

Martin avoided Samantha's gaze as he moved past her, but she couldn't help but smirk at the large stain on the front of his pants. She moved to her desk and slunk into her seat, her heart beating at her close call.

"Miss Samantha, are you hungry?" Elena asked as she perched on the side of her desk, scanning a take out menu. "I'm thinking deli sandwiches, I really want a club. Doesn't that sound good?"

Samantha smiled at her friend. "Sure, that sounds good. Turkey on wheat."

"Coming up," she replied, heading back to her desk. Samantha watched her until she got on the phone to order. Satisfied that she wasn't being observed, she discreetly pulled out Neo's card from her purse. She punched in Galaxy and the address into her search engine. Samantha's eyes widened as the result appeared on the screen.

Galaxy was an invite-only sex club.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"So yeah, there I was, totally minding my own business, riding down the street on my bicycle thinking I'm the shit, right?" Danny paused to take a sip of his Coke. "Next thing I know, I've got Grandma jumping right in front of me with a broom."

"No way, what did she do?" Samantha asked incredulously.

"She whacked me with it," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I swear that old woman knocked me about two feet off that bike."

Samantha threw her head back and laughed. "That's what you get for stealing her grandson's bicycle!"

"Definitely the dumbest criminal I was, riding the bike right in front of her house," Danny shook his head at his childhood antics. "Aye."

"I wish I could have seen that," she said impishly. "That ego of yours needs to be knocked down a notch or two."

Danny chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, my friends did a good job of never letting me live that one down."

Samantha smiled. She loved it when Danny told stories, his Cuban accent was always more pronounced, his gestures more expressive. They were having a late dinner and a couple of drinks at what Samantha claimed was one of her favorite restaurants. Truth be told, she picked it at random, hoping no one from the office would see them there.

Danny's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. "Sam, you are staring," he declared.

Samantha smiled demurely. "I didn't think you would mind," she said softly.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Ah, in fact I don't. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Only about twenty times, but who's counting right?" Samantha chose to wear a soft, pale pink cashmere sweater dress that looked fantastic against her fair skin and strawberry blonde hair, clinched with a wide brown leather belt that accentuated her slight curves.

"So…how are things for you on the relationship front?" Danny asked nonchalantly, busily stabbing his steak with a fork.

Samantha took a nervous sip of her wine. "I told you before, I'm not seeing anyone."

Danny nodded, quiet. Samantha cocked her head. "Danny? If there is something else you want to ask me, you should just ask me."

He looked up, giving her a little smile. "Okay," he drawled sheepishly, "what happened with you and Martin?"

Samantha shrugged. "It didn't work out," she stated.

Danny pursed his lips. "I know_ that…_what _happened _between you and Martin? I mean, was it that everyone found out about it? I know you are totally against going public…"

Samantha nervously cleared her throat. "Danny…sometimes…sometimes people who you know so well, or think you know so well, aren't who they seem. As a matter of fact, it turns out they are nothing like the person you thought they were."

Danny slowly nodded his head. "So…Fitzie isn't 'Mr. Straight-Laced' after all, eh?"

Samantha looked him in the eyes, her own mirroring sadness. "No, Danny. I wasn't the person I should have been."

XXXXXXXXX 

"Uh-huh, there was a call placed in Zone 3 to….Danny check Zones 6 through 8." When her request was met with silence, Elena looked up from her printout. "Danny? Danny?"

Danny blinked his eyes and looked at her. "Wha?"

Elena cocked her head. "Where are you at today, huh?"

Danny leaned forward. "It's all good, what have you got?"

"Alright, a call was made from Zone 3 on the campus, but I can't find where it was routed to…can't be 1 thru 5 because I have those sheets. What do you have for 6 through 8?"

Danny perused his files. Satisfied he was back down to Earth, Elena started jotting down notes. Before she could finish a sentence, Danny interrupted her thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?"

Elena raised her eyes. "Okay, what?"

Danny hedged. "Uh…never mind…Zone 7 you said?"

"Zones 6 through 8," Elena stressed impatiently. She went back to her notes.

"Elena…"

Elena slammed down her pen. "What now, Danny?"

"I need relationship advice," he whined.

Elena was in no mood to hash over Danny's problems, but she needed him to focus. Resigned, she folded her arms. "What can I do for you?"

"Okay…let's say you're dating a guy…no, no you've started dating a guy. Yeah, you started dating a guy and you really like him."

Elena nodded. "Go on."

"You guys start talking about past relationships and he tells you the reason why his last girlfriend didn't work out because someone, someone misrepresented themselves. That's bad right?"

Elena nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that would be a hit to the trust department."

Danny folded his hand into a fake pistol. "Bang, you got it."

"Okay…so I don't get it…what's this have to do with anything?"

"Well," Danny drawled, "come to find out it's the guy you're dating that misrepresented himself, not his ex-girlfriend."

Realization dawned on Elena's face. "Ah, okay," she said, leaning back in her chair. "And the guy is honest with me? I mean, he tells me that?"

"Yes, but still…"

"But still…it's a hit in the trust department," Elena finished.

"Exactly," Danny sighed, gloomily.

"Well…maybe something can be said for honesty?"

"I guess…" Danny said. "But I want someone to be honest about who they are, 24-7. If they can't then what's the point?"

"You know, opening up to people, to a new person, isn't always an easy thing to do," Elena reminded him. "Sometimes that person just needs a little patience and support."

"But what if they don't come right out and say, 'Hey, I'm damaged'?" Danny asked, frustrated. "What, am I supposed to wait around until they decide to come clean?"

"Well, then maybe that's where your decision comes in. Is this person worth waiting around for?"

He grabbed his coat and stood up. "Early lunch. You want anything?"

Elena fought the urge to remind him they had a missing soccer coach and she needed help with the cross checking. "Sure, whatever your having," she said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Okay, thanks Elena," he said, heading out. Elena watched him with a thoughtful expression on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Author's Note: _Mucho Mucho MUCHO thanks to anmodo for catching a MAJOR error on my part concerning Danny's character. The correction has been made in Chapter 6._

"Lady…you sure you want to get out here?" the cabbie asked, throwing Samantha a bizarre look over his shoulder. "There's nothing here but a buncha factories."

"Yes, yes this is it," Samantha replied. She pulled down the partition door and stuffed some bills inside before climbing out of the cab. The cabbie merely shrugged and pulled away from the curb, his thoughts on all the kinds you could meet in this city.

Samantha watched the retreating cab get smaller down the street. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone, not even a stranger, watching her enter this club. Satisfied, she turned East and started walking the six blocks to Galaxy. The night was lonely and brisk and Samantha let out an involuntary shiver as she pulled her faux fur coat tighter around her body. Not that she was wearing much underneath. She had shimmied her frame into a ridiculously tight, bright red mini-dress and six inch black heels. God, I look like a hooker she thought. To get her mind off of her ill choice of wardrobe and of what lie ahead, she turned her thoughts toward Danny.

She couldn't help but smile. He was such a gentleman. After dropping her off at her apartment, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and a bear hug. No expectations, no demands. It seemed like every time she looked across the table at him at dinner, she found something else about him that touched her heart, his warm, expressive brown eyes topping the list. She was thoroughly enjoying the attention from Danny and prayed it wouldn't stop anytime soon. Just think if he could see me now, her smile fading at the thought.

Samantha started looking up at the building numbers. Why the hell was she doing this again? She could just turn around and go home. But of course she wouldn't, she couldn't. Samantha had long ago stopped trying to convince herself that she was merely just a highly sexually charged woman who enjoyed having sex with many partners, trying to stay in league with her male counterparts. She knew something much darker lurked just beneath the surface, something that made her experience urges she couldn't control, do things that shamed her to the core. She didn't know if she couldn't stop or just didn't want too.

Then there was the voice. _Her_ voice.

Samantha felt the urge and immediately looked up. She was standing in front of a single, non-descript door, almost invisible by the dour walls of the ramshackle building. She quickly checked the address on the door. Yep, this was it. Glancing to her left and right, the street was still deserted. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she turned the knob and pushed open the door.

She found herself in an empty dark foyer, stumbling to catch her footing. In front of her faced another door, this one made of solid steel. Seeing no knob or latch, she started pushing on the door, to no avail. Looking around she could find no other means of entry.

"May I help you?"

Samantha whirled around to see a small window hole was slid back, revealing the head of a bald Asian woman with dramatic red and black makeup. Four very thin chains were connected to her nose by a hoop that traveled to her earlobe. Samantha immediately started giggling.

"You look straight out of that Janet Jackson video," she squeaked.

The woman did not look amused. "May I help you?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

Samantha bit down on her giggles. "Um, yeah…I was, you know…do you know a guy named Neo Harris? He's about 6' 4", African-American-"

The slamming of the window cut off her flow of words. Samantha let out a breath. Fine, I'll just go home, she thought. The steel door slid open with a quiet whoosh causing Samantha to throw her arms across her eyes to shield from the explosion of light and sound. Once her eyes adjusted, she stepped forward into the club.

"I'll show you where Neo is," a voice said to her right. Samantha's head whipped to the right finding the Asian woman standing there. Samantha couldn't believe how tall the woman was, at least 6 feet. She was bare foot and wore nothing but black hot pants and some intricate studded nipple rings. Samantha immediately felt ridiculously overdressed.

She beckoned with her finger. "Come on."

Samantha obeyed as they entered a blue room. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if the place had taken every sexual taboo and stuck it into one place. Two women were pleasuring a man on a lounge chaise, while a man and a woman worked on a swing. A male go-go dancer was feverishly dancing on a pedestal, while a crowd of men watched him, pleasuring themselves during the show.

"…rules here."

"Wha…what? I'm sorry," Samantha said, snapping back to attention. A rather large woman brushed past Samantha, running her hand softly across Samantha's cheek. Samantha grabbed her face in surprise.

The woman stopped and turned to face Samantha. They were now in a yellow tinted room. Samantha watched as a young woman bucked atop a weird contraption. Her guide firmly grabbed Samantha's chin. "Pay attention, I don't have all night."

"Okay," she replied, swatting the woman's hand away.

"We have strict rules here. Number one, this is an invite-only club by only specific people in the club. You are not one of them, so don't try to bring any of your little friends. Protection must be used at all times. If you do not have any, it will be provided to you. If you are not comfortable with the advances of other women and men, please alert one of our bouncers. If you are not comfortable with what other women and men are doing with each other, then leave."

"Got it," Samantha said, trying to listen over the loud moans of the other woman.

"This way."

They finally reached a red-tinted room – of course, Samantha thought – that was full of plush, comfy lounge chairs and sofas. A fruit and cheese bar was laid out with bottles of expensive champagne. The patrons in this room were the most clothed, everyone relaxing and chatting. On the largest sofa sat Neo, flanked by two buxom young ladies.

"Samantha," he said, standing up. His long legs closed the distance between them quickly. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Uh, yeah, yeah…thanks for inviting me," Samantha said looking around. Her guide had retreated silently. "You come her often?"

He threw his back and laughed heartily. "Samantha…I own this place."

Samantha's eyebrows shot up. "You can't be serious," she blurted out before she caught herself.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch. With a slight flick of the hand, he signaled the other women to leave, each slithering reluctantly from the couch. "Have a seat my sexy Samantha. What do you think?"

"I think this place is weird," she said bluntly. "Too weird. Neo, I'm sorry, but this might not be my thing."

He smiled widely, showing his gleaming even white teeth. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sure," she said nervously, already mapping out her escape route. She was turned on by the visuals of sex around her, but she was scared. Scared of getting hurt, scared of dropping to this newfound low.

He passed her a flute of champagne, Samantha accepting it and finishing it off in one fell swoop. He poured her another, this one she favored much slowly.

"So, Samantha, what do you do for a living?" he asked her.

"I'm an attorney."

"Really…what firm?"

"Johnson, Malone and Taylor," she said automatically.

Neo frowned slightly. "I don't believe I've ever heard of that particular firm…what area of practice?"

"Criminal." She was starting to feel much more relaxed. "Can you pour me a bit more of that champagne?"

"Of course," Neo answered, gracefully topping off her glass. She raised it in a half-hearted salute, before taking another swig. "So tell me Samantha. When did attorneys start wearing gun holsters?"

Gun belt? Did she have her gun belt on now? She started patting down her waist before she realized he was referring to their earlier meeting. "Oh, well," she said flippantly, waving away his inquiry. "Some of the people I represent can be a little on the shady side."

"Is that right?"

"Uh-Huh. So…Mr. Neo. It looks like you can just come to this place and get all the sex you want. Why risk it in an alley on a crowded Manhattan street?"

Neo sat back and eased his arm around Samantha's shoulders. Samantha felt her body voluntarily snuggle closer to his rock hard physique. "The thrill Samantha. Isn't that what sex is all about? The variety, the adrenaline rush, the different ways we can perform one of God's most sacred acts. Isn't that why you do it, Samantha?"

"Mmmmm…call me Sam, everyone calls me Sam," she said, evading the question. Samantha could feel the tingling shooting up from her arms and legs as her body continued to relax deep into the sofa cushion. Warning bells rang in the back of her mind, but she pushed them aside as if swatting away a pesky fly.

"You are a 'Samantha', not a 'Sam'," Neo said firmly, cupping her chin. "You are too beautiful, too graceful, too sensual to be called anything else. Shanya, can you come over here?" he said abruptly.

A petite woman with a mess of curly red hair stood up and approached Samantha and Neo. She bent forward and kissed Neo passionately on the lips by way of greeting. Samantha couldn't help thinking of Manela Cruz, the vivid red haired prostitute/nursing student with the slit throat. Samantha started giggling over the absurdity.

Neo and Shanya looked at Samantha. "Do you want to clue us in?" Neo asked, smiling slightly.

"Can I…can I touch your hair?" Samantha asked Shanya, chuckling.

Shanya stepped forward and leaned down in front of Samantha. "Honey," she purred. "I'll let you touch a lot more than my hair."

XXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Samantha was running. The city streets were racing by as she desperately tried to distance herself away from her pursuer.

"Samantha…SAMANTHA!"

Samantha pumped her legs harder, her eyes trained down the end of the street. The cab. She had to get into that cab.

She could hear the footsteps pounding the pavement behind her. So close, she had to get away from him. She felt a shocking blast of cold air. Looking down, she saw that she was stark naked.

"Samantha, STOP!"

"Auggghghhh!" she screamed, stumbling to a halt as she realized her pursuer's voice had changed in pitch and gender. Whirling around in shock, she confronted her.

"Mom!"

Samantha sat up quickly, gasping for breath. She looked wildly around realizing she was in her room, in her apartment. Putting a hand to her sweaty forehead, she tried to slow her breathing and calm her thundering heart. It was then she realized her phone was ringing. She leaned over and snatched up the receiver.

"What, hello," she gasped frantically.

"Sam?"

"Yeah…" Samantha continued to search her room, looking for signs of a potential attack.

"It's me, Danny…are you alright? What's going on?"

Samantha stilled. "Why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously.

"You sound frantic, for one."

Samantha took a silent, deep breath. "I'm sorry…I was watching a scary movie…what's up?"

"You're late, for two."

"Late for what?" she asked, confused.

Silence. "Danny? Hello, Danny?"

"Sam, you're supposed to meet me at the museum…remember, you thought I needed a little bit more culture-"

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, smacking her head. "The Metropolitan Museum! Danny, I am so sorry, I just woke up. What time is it?"

Now it was Danny's turn to be confused. "…I thought you were watching a movie? It's 3 in the afternoon."

It was then that the events of the night before flooded her brain. Slowly she lowered the receiver as flashes of her memory assaulted her. The woman with the red hair on top of her, holding her down. The man behind her, holding her throat in a tight vise. Neo standing over her, watching the crowd, surveying the show.

"Sam….Samantha? Are you there?"

A hardened look solidified her features. Calmly, she raised the receiver back to her ear. "Danny, I can't meet up with you, I am terribly sorry. There's something I have to do." She didn't hear his protests as she replaced the receiver. Not bothering to take a shower, she jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. Grabbing her badge and gun, she left the apartment.

XXXXXXX

The woman could not believe her luck. Samantha Spade was turning out to be better prey than she could ever imagine.

The woman lit a cigarette, then immediately snuffed it out. It was a nervous habit she had picked up since she decided to stop smoking. Her eyes were trained across the street at Samantha, who was pacing back and forth outside of the luxury apartment entrance. The woman wasn't sure what was going on, but after the shots she got last night, she anticipated it would be damaging.

Meanwhile across the street, Samantha paced back and forth, careful not to draw attention from the doorman. Apparently, the sex club business was booming as Samantha surveyed the lavish building. She had stopped by the office and ran Neo's name in the search engine, grabbing his address and a government-issue vehicle. Just then, Neo stepped from the revolving door and out to the street, waving hello to the doorman as he headed for a car waiting for him. Samantha intercepted him before he could get in.

"Mr. Harris, FBI," Samantha said firmly, grabbing Neo in a death grip by the arm. "Please step away from the car."

If he was surprised, he showed no signs of it as he quickly obeyed Samantha. "I'll need you to come with me."

Samantha led Neo to her car. She deposited Neo in the backseat before jumping into the front and taking off. The woman watched the exchange, stunned, before hightailing it to her car to follow.

After a few moments in the car, Neo let out a barreling laugh in the backseat. "Samantha…that was brilliant. Very daring. Where did you get the badge? It looks pretty real."

Samantha sat stone-faced in the driver seat, a cold fury overtaking her. Not trusting herself to speak she remained silent.

"Okay, I get it…is this part of the plan? I love it, I really do." He sat back to watch the scenery. After fifteen minutes, Samantha drove them into a remote lot and parked the car. She hopped out and wrenched open the back door.

"Get out…get out now!" she screamed.

"Yes, ma'am officer, can I-" he didn't have time to finish as Samantha's knee slammed into his groin right before her elbow cracked him in the face. Neo toppled to the ground, moaning. Samantha took advantage of his shock and grabbed his arm and painfully twisted it behind his back, bringing him up to his knees.

"Samantha…Samantha…what are you doing?" he gasped. He felt the pressure on his arm lessen and he gratefully grabbed his aching arm. Turning around slowly on his knees he stopped abruptly as he was confronted face to face with a gun.

"Just…slow…slow down now, Samantha," he stammered, wondering wildly if this was a part of the game or something more sinister.

"You. Drugged. Me." Samantha said slowly and precisely, each word its on statement.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Neo replied. His lie was met with a sharp crack of Samantha's gun against his face as he cried out.

"What the hell are you doing, you crazy bitch!"

"What am I doing? What am I DOING! You drugged me you miserable piece of shit, you drugged a federal officer!"

Realization dawned on Neo's blood soaked face, and for the first time he truly felt scared. "You're a cop?"

"Federal agent," she corrected, "and you slipped me a drug and that's illegal. What did you give me? What did you give me? A rufie?"

"Not quite…it's more of a sedative…with many of the same qualities as ecstasy."

Samantha slowly closed her eyes. Oh God. What if she got popped during a random drug test?

"I thought you enjoyed yourself Samantha…"

Samantha's eyes flew open. "What?" she asked incredulously. "You might as well have raped me. You took away any choice that I had."

Neo hesitated for a second. "Samantha, the drug that I gave you merely allowed you to act without feeling uninhibited, to do things you have always wanted to but were too-"

"Shut up!" Samantha screamed. Her once steady hand started to shake. Her own self-doubts plagued her and she took a step back. "You stay the hell away from me you sick bastard. Don't you ever come near me again."

Samantha jumped into the car and sped out of the parking lot, leaving Neo kneeling on the ground. The woman watched from the side of a building, wishing desperately that she could have heard the exchange.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Danny was swinging his lithe body around the kitchen of his apartment, grooving to the tunes of Caetano Veloso as he prepared his Saturday night meal. Before his mother died, she made sure both her sons could navigate around a kitchen and Danny took pride in his culinary talents. He grabbed a spoon to stir his egg noodles when he heard a knock on the door.

Frowning, he put down the spoon, turned down the music and grabbed a dishtowel to wipe his hands. Peeking through the peephole, his frown morphed into surprise. He opened the door to find Samantha standing there.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi…" he replied, at a loss for words. "I…didn't know you knew where I lived…"

Samantha smiled wryly. "I'm an investigator, Danny." She held up a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. "I thought I would swing by and bring you an apology gift for standing you up this afternoon."

Danny smiled at her choice of gift. "Sure, come on in," he said, standing back to grant her entry. Samantha looked around the apartment surprised to see it had some what of a metrosexual flair, with comfy couches, art decor and sleek colors.

"I like it Danny," she said pursing her lips. "Not bad."

"Why thank you. Have you eaten yet?"

"No…what's for dinner?" she asked.

"It's my own concoction with a fiercely guarded recipe secret, but I will tell you it has egg noodles, tomato sauce and Kobe beef."

Samantha nodded confidently. "I trust you."

Samantha took a seat at the kitchen island while Danny went back to work at the stove. The couple sat in comfortable silence while Samantha sipped her drink and Danny prepared the meal. After twenty minutes, Danny plated the entrée and served Samantha at the table.

"Mmmmm…this is delicious Danny," said Samantha, not bothering to be ladylike around each mouthful. "I thought you only specialized in Cuban food."

Danny shook his fork. "I'm a one-stop Bobby Flay shop, baby."

After a bit of innocuous conversation, Danny decided to dive in to the day's events.

"So…are you going to tell me?"

Samantha stilled. "Tell you…?" she trailed off, innocently.

"What happened today Sam."

"I said I was sorry for standing you up. It won't happen again, I promise."

Danny stared across the table at her. "I am more concerned about the 'why' then the 'what.'"

"I had something I needed to do," she said evasively.

Danny frowned, putting down his fork. "Sam, I don't think you realize how much I…how much I am in to you."

"Danny-"

"But I have to be honest that you don't make it very easy to trust you."

Samantha blinked. "Trust me?" she asked incredulously. "We go out on a date and all of a sudden I have to answer to you?"

Danny regretted his choice of words immediately. She was right. It was still early and she had no obligation to him. "I'm sorry…I just wish you would open up and let me in. It just seems…you seem off Sam. For the past two months, anyway. I would help you if I could, you know, but you have to tell me what's wrong."

Samantha's features softened. Acting on impulse, she jumped up and walked around the table to Danny's chair. Instinctively, Danny pushed his chair back from the table, allowing Samantha room to straddle him. She laid her forehead on his and stared into his eyes before slowly cocking her head to the side to allow her unrestrictive access to his mouth. Danny met her lips eagerly as they enjoyed a lengthy and breathless kiss.

"I'm sorry Danny," she whispered after breaking off the kiss. "I have a lot going on in my life and this…I am not very good at this relationship thing."

"Well, you dropped the word 'relationship'," he warned. "What's holding you back? Besides work and the office politics, what's holding you back?"

Samantha sat back with a small smile, her arms still curled around his neck, refusing to answer.

"Is it Jack?" The question was incomplete, but she knew exactly what he was asking. She frowned in her reply. "I am no longer in love with Jack," she said bitterly. "There is no chance in hell I would ever go back to Jack."

Danny nodded at her strong reply, deciding not to delve deeper on that subject. "…Martin?"

Samantha sighed, closing her eyes. She decided for the first time to just be honest with him "I don't know Danny…I really don't. I don't know if a part of me is still in love with him or a part of me is just feeling immense guilt over the way I treated him. Or maybe it's a little bit of both."

Danny was quiet while he digested this. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but he knew it was what he should have expected. True to his feisty nature, he made a decision.

"Samantha, let's just take it slow," he said, looking into her eyes. "What happens, happens. If you find in the end that you can't let go of Martin, then I'll respect that. But I want to at least give it a try."

Samantha swallowed the frog in her throat. "Okay, Danny. Let's try."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"What do you think…that is?" Martin asked softly, as he stooped to peer into the fireplace. Samantha gently grabbed the piece of cloth and pulled it from the bottom of the desk. She held it up for Martin to see.

"Looks like bloody cloth…jeans?"

"Yeah, uh-huh," Samantha answered, gently placing the evidence in a plastic bag. "Looks like there was a struggle here." The agents were in the office of a bakery, where a single mom of two was last seen.

"Hey guys, I want you to come see something," Danny called into the room. Danny gave Samantha one of his special smiles full of mirth. Samantha's eyes quickly darted to Martin before sending Danny a warning look. His smile immediately turned into a frown as he led the two detectives into the front of the bakery. That's the way it had been the past couple of weeks. He loved spending time with Sam outside of work, getting closer to her, learning more about her. Well, what she would reveal anyway, he corrected. But at work, she distanced herself from him as much as possible, only speaking to him if absolutely necessary. If Martin had caught on, he wasn't letting on that he knew.

One thing he was curiously aware of was Samantha's insatiable appetite for sex. At first, he thought he had hit the lottery, finding a woman who wanted to do it more than he. But the more time he spent with her, the more he recognized a sense of desperation behind the act. It made the already mysterious Samantha Spade more enigmatic.

"Looks like someone was looking for this or left this behind," he said out loud. He pulled out a duffel bag stuffed with cash. Martin's eyes widened as he pulled out a wad. "If Meryl was kidnapped, wouldn't the kidnappers take this?!"

"Look, Martin why don't you and I go interview Meryl's employees. Sam" Danny handed over the duffel bag to Samantha, "mind taking this over to the office?"

"Suuuure… although don't expect a few bundles to actually make it there."

The two men laughed as Samantha left the bakery, lugging the heavy duffel bag behind her. She drove back to the office, her mind mulling over the facts of the case.

After thirty minutes, she was back at FBI headquarters. After dropping off the duffel bag on the fourth floor, she headed up to the unit's office. As soon as she stepped off the elevator she stopped short with a silent gasp. Down the hall, Vivian was speaking to none other than Neo Harris.

Her heart beating quickly, Samantha jumped back on to the elevator and anxiously pushed the button for the roof. As the elevator whisked her upwards, she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. What the hell was he doing here, she thought hysterically. Was he there to turn her in? Would he do that, knowing that he intentionally drugged her? Her thoughts were cut off as the doors slid open, revealing the New York City skyline. She paced back and forth, not having a clue as to what her next move might be.

"Hello, Samantha."

Samantha's head snapped up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked angrily, the harsh word escaping her notice.

"Relax, I didn't tell anyone…about us," he said calmly. He was wearing a light jacket, dark red shirt and fitted jeans with Timbalands and even through her fury Samantha couldn't help thinking he looked gorgeous. "I was worried about you and since this is the only place where I knew where to find you…"

Samantha marched closer to him and grabbed the lapel of his jacket. "If you think for one instant that I will stand by while you try to blackmail me, try it. I'll destroy you," she growled, realizing her tough girl demeanor was soaked in fear.

Neo stared at her with his deep brown eyes. "I came here to apologize to you."

Samantha blinked, taking a step back. It dawned on her then that Neo was able to find her on the roof. "What…what do you want from me?" she asked shakily.

"I still think we can help each other Samantha, I'm fiercely attracted to you. We are both animals, we could find satisfaction in each other," he answered as he reached up to cup her face. Her involuntary shiver gave away her feelings as he smiled triumphantly.

_Samantha, you have to stop doing this. _

Samantha shut her eyes tight, trying to block out her mother's voice. "Neo…Neo I have to go back to work," she said quietly.

"Stay here with me Samantha," he whispered in her ear. He slowly dragged his finger down her chest, eliciting goose bumps on Samantha's arms.

_To lead a life like this will do nothing but destroy you. _

Samantha's eyes popped open as she grabbed Neo and crushed her lips against his.

"Wait," he said roughly, pushing her back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggie with three blue pills in it. Samantha vigorously shook her head as Neo popped one of the pills in his mouth. "Take this Samantha, take it."

"I can't, I can't, not again," she protested.

"It's just one pill, I gave you three last time," he interjected. "You'll be fine…

This is how it starts.

"… more intense."

Samantha grabbed the pill and popped into her mouth. Anything to block out her mother's voice, anything. Neo kissed her passionately, ripping off her clothes as the two fell to the rough ground of the roof. Samantha made desperate, frenetic love to him as if the harder the love making, the more forceful she could push away the voice. She could feel the drugs effects course through her body as her senses sharpened.

After what seemed like an eternity, Samantha rolled on to her back and closed her eyes. She could hear Neo speaking to her softly, but couldn't make out the words. Her thoughts drifted to her mother.

"_Sammy, Sammy!" she screamed. "Where are you going? We are not finished."_

"I am!" Samantha screamed back. She threw her backpack at Brett, her new husband, who stood there in fear of the two women. "I'm leaving and I never want to see you again!"

"_You are not leaving with that damn boy," her mother yelled back, yanking on Samantha's arm. Samantha pushed her back, but her mother held on tight._

"_Look, I'm married now, you can't tell me what to do," she said angrily, still struggling to get free. _

"_Samantha if you think I am going to let you throw your life away over this loser, you've lost your mind. Brett get the hell out of here before I call the cops!"_

"_What's that going to do? She's my wife," Brett said bravely, finally speaking up._

"_She's fifteen you fucking idiot," Samantha's mother snapped. "I don't know where you got married, but its illegal. I'll have your ass thrown in jail for statutory rape!"_

"_Mom, stop!" Samantha screamed. "He's better than the assholes you parade around here!" She looked desperately at Brett but she could read the indecision on his face. _

"_Brett…don't listen to her…I love you…"_

"_Look…why don't we all just call it a night," he said, not looking at Samantha. "Mrs. Spade, I'll come back in the morning and we can hash this out."_

"_Don't bother," she muttered. Mother and daughter watched as Brett jumped into his pick up and roared off. "Sammy…look, this isn't the way-"_

Her words were cut off as Samantha spit into her mother's face.

"Samantha."

Her eyes popped open. Neo was looking down at her, amused, his big brown eyes dilated. His hand was between her legs, slowly rubbing her. "I think you were asleep babe, but I knew my touch would wake you up."

She pushed his hand away and sat up. "I have to get back to work, oh my God, how long have we been up here?" she asked, quickly pulling on her clothes. She fought the urge to vomit as the skyline started to waver.

"I don't know, about two hours?" he answered nonchalantly. Samantha stared at him trying to read him. She determined he was telling the truth. Without another word, she flew to the door and down the stairs until she reached the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Within minutes she was back on the unit's floor. She was too panicked to notice the odd stares of the other agents as she rushed back to her desk.

When she entered the pen, Elena looked up from her desk, alarmed. She jumped out of her chair, grabbing Samantha by the arm. "Hey, where have you been?" she asked worriedly. "What happened to you?"

Samantha looked at her dazed. "To the moon, Alice, to the moon." She reached out and ran her hand through Elena's hair. Her eyes widening, she grabbed Samantha's wandering hand.

"Come on, let's take a restroom break, okay?" she asked, firmly pulling Samantha away from her desk. Just then Danny, Samantha and Vivian walked in and intercepted them.

"Sam…where the hell have you been?" Danny asked angrily. He took stock of her clothes, wrinkling his forehead.

"I was out, but I'm back now. Remember? I wanted to cash in some of that money but the roof was too big." She sensed she wasn't making any sense. The agents were looking at her bizarrely which she found quite funny. Before she could stop herself, she began to giggle uncontrollably.

Vivian took her arm from Elena. "Can I speak to you for a moment Sam?" Vivian asked, gently leading her away. Danny started to follow, but Vivian threw him a look staying his action.

Once in the hallway Vivian got a good look at Samantha. Samantha fidgeted, her eyes roving everywhere but at Vivian. For what seemed like an eternity, Vivian finally spoke up.

"Sam, I'm going to go ahead and send you home for the rest of the afternoon, okay?"

Samantha blinked. She knew she was in trouble but couldn't focus. "Oh, are we getting a free day today?" she asked dumbly.

"Not exactly…listen I really need you to just call it a day," she said quietly. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow okay?"

Samantha nodded. She turned around and headed for the elevator, but not before catching Danny's eye through the window. The look on his face stayed with her until she left the building.

XXXXXX

Danny was pushing himself to the limit on the treadmill at his gym, trying to beat out the anger and exasperation that coursed through his body. He was flabbergasted at Samantha's behavior and appearance earlier that day. She looked like she rolled around in a dirt lot. And she acted like she was high. Danny couldn't fathom the thought, Samantha just did not seem the type to get involved with drugs.

He continued to pound away on the treadmill when another thought occurred to him. The way Samantha was during sex, it always seemed as if she were chasing a high she couldn't reach, that desperation. It reminded him a lot of an addict.

Finally feeling the exhaustion creep in, Danny punched the emergency stop button. He heard someone clear a throat, forcing him to turn around.

"Well, I'm surprised there is any traction left on that machine," Elena said.

Danny didn't bother to hide his surprise. "Elena, how did you find me here?"

"Ah, Danny, its what we do, find people you know?" she answered. It reminded Danny of Samantha's similar comment when she landed on his doorstep. "I came by to check on you…you seemed upset today."

Danny grabbed his towel off of the machine and stepped down. Wiping his face, he remarked, "It's nothing really, just a lot on my mind."

Elena nodded, perching on the edge of a workout bench. "Right," she drawled in her thick accent. "And would this be about Sam?"

Danny looked at her for the first time. She was wearing a low cut blouse and tight jeans and was holding a manilla envelope. Her hair was curled and Danny could detect a pleasant whiff of expensive perfume. "You got a date tonight or something?"

"Everyone knows you two are involved. Hell, you practically admitted it to me."

Danny shifted uncomfortably. Okay, he was cool with that but he knew Samantha wouldn't be. "What exactly can I do for you, Elena?"

"She isn't what you think she is Danny," Elena said softly. "I'm worried about what she'll do to you, that she'll hurt you."

"Sam…? Look Elena, I appreciate your concern…but we're fine. I mean, I know Sam has been acting pretty strange lately, but I think she is just going through something… a phase. You know, like a phase." Danny wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Elena or himself.

Elena held up her hand. She passed him the manila envelope. "I have something I want to show you…take a look." Danny peeked inside the envelope and pulled out a stack of black and white photos. Elena watched quietly as Danny's face showed first surprise, then shock, then utter disgust as he flipped through the stack of incriminating photos.

"Where, where did you get these?" he stammered, his vision blurred in a red-hot rage. "Where the hell did you get these?"

Elena stood closer to him, lightly placing a hand on his arm. "I knew you were falling for her before you did," she whispered. "We're friends, no? And friends look out for friends."

XXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"Sam…Sam? Open up."

Samantha squinted her eyes painfully as the pounding continued. With a deep groan, she toppled out of bed and to her feet. Grabbing a bathrobe, she wrapped herself into the cushy material as she padded to the door. Looking out of the peephole, she spied her visitor, the sight producing another deep groan.

"What can I do for you Jack?" she sighed heavily, opening the door.

"…Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked after a brief silence.

Samantha seriously pondered the question. "Do I have a choice?"

"Do you want to keep your job?" he shot back.

Samantha rolled her eyes, not realizing that Jack was more than serious. She led him to the living room, gesturing towards the couch. She watched as he slowly surveyed the room, knowing that his mind was filling with all the times he had spent there.

Jack cleared his throat. "Viv told me she had to send you home today," he said gravely.

Samantha ran her fingers through her hair. Was that just this morning? She felt like she had slept for days. "Umm, yeah. She did."

"Care to tell me why?"

Her mind blanked over the reason. The two stared at each other as the silence grew. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked dully.

Jack folded his arms, leaning forward. "Let me see if I can help you out with that. Viv said that you were acting…suspiciously. Almost as if you might be under the influence."

Samantha's eyes widened in what she hoped mirrored shock. "I…I, that's crazy. Under the influence of what?" she snapped.

Jack again treated her with his trademark stare. Starting to fidget, Samantha broke the silence. "Jack…you know me…this is ridiculous. Why would Viv say something like that? I have just been very tired and unfocused and I apologize for that. I'll get it together."

Jack switched tactics. "Who is Neo Harris?"

Samantha blinked at the abrupt change in topic. "I have no idea," she flat out lied.

"Samantha," Jack sighed. "You've been acting off for the last couple of months and…I know I'm not the best person qualified to offer this, but I'm here to talk if you need to."

Samantha stiffened. "Now you want to be there for me Jack?" she asked softly.

"Yes…if you need me…" he answered.

Samantha rose and went to the door. "You're right, you aren't the best person qualified to offer that," she said firmly. " I'm fine. I sincerely apologize for my erratic behavior and it won't happen again. I will straighten things out with Viv in the morning."

Jack got up to approach the door then, abruptly turned around. Samantha found herself uncomfortably face to face with her ex-lover.

"Is it…are you having your…your urges again?" he asked softly.

Samantha could feel the heat rising to her face. "Jack…get out," she whispered harshly. Nodding slightly, he turned and walked out, Samantha slamming the door shakily after him.

XXXX

Martin was busy researching financial records for their latest MP, a priest at St. Urban's Cathedral who disappeared after a traffic accident. He sighed as he went through the rather boring details. Apparently a priest's life can be pretty dull, at least money-wise, he thought wearily.

Suddenly feeling that prickling sensation that he was being watched, Martin's head snapped up and he whirled around in his chair. Sure enough, Danny was openly staring at him, an unreadable look on his face.

Martin furrowed his brow. "What's up brother, need help with something?"

"No," Danny said, shortly. Martin shrugged and started to turn back towards his work when he noticed Danny made no move to return to his. Sighing, he squared back around and folded his arms. "Something you want to talk about? I'm all ears."

Martin could see Danny's jaw clench as he anxiously tapped a pen against the desk. "Why did you break up with Sam?" he asked finally.

Martin rolled his eyes. It was enough that he knew his friend was sleeping with her, but now he wanted to discuss it? "Look Danny," Martin said, trying to tamp down on his annoyance. "I understand if you and Sam are…together, but I gotta tell ya, I have no desire to bask in it with you."

Danny hopped out of his chair and came over to Martin's desk. Perching on the corner, Danny looked squarely at Martin. "I need to know," he began quietly, "why you broke up with Sam."

What a perfect form of revenge, Martin thought bitterly as he opened his mouth to reveal the scenario. Just then he noticed the look of anger and desperation in Danny's eyes, and something stopped him from divulging. Let Samantha be the one to tell him, he thought. It was only right.

"We just weren't a good fit," Martin said finally. "That's all Danny."

"You're lying. Why are you protecting her?" he said angrily, jabbing Martin in the chest. "You don't even like her."

Martin paused. He hadn't realized his manner towards Samantha had suggested such a strong feeling. He instantly felt guilty over his behavior. "Danny whatever problems you are having with Sam, you really need to discuss them with her," he said kindly.

Danny wanted to argue but bit back his retort. Pushing himself off of Martin's desk he said, "Good looking out." Martin watched as he stalked from the office.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The first agents Samantha encountered when she entered the office was Vivian and Jack. She had taken a week off from work, at Jack's iron-clad insistence, and had to admit that she felt very calm and rested, the most she had been in months. No urges plagued her during her absence, so she was able to fully recharge her energies and get her mind back on her work. Unfortunately, she hadn't heard a word from Danny, and the few calls she made to him were left unreturned.

The two were in close conference when Samantha approached and quickly parted when she came within earshot. Feeling her skin tingle with apprehension, Samantha gave them a brief smile before taking her seat. Powering up her computer, she felt rather than heard Jack approach her.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked, coming to a stop by her desk, a folder in his hand.

"Fine…refreshed," she said softly, giving him a delicate smile. "Who do we have on the board?"

Jack glanced up at the picture on display. "Mike McCarthy, 19 years old, bike messenger, last seen two days ago at the dispatch office where he works. I've got Danny, Martin and Elena pounding the pavement now."

Samantha nodded, rising from her seat and grabbing her coat. "Good, what's the address? I'll give them a hand."

"No." Samantha's movements stilled. Jack waited a beat before going on. "I want you to watch your desk for a couple of days, help coordinate efforts from this end."

Samantha frowned. "Why…for what reason?"

Jack sighed, moving his head from side to side as if he had a stiff neck. "Samantha, until I know you are completely fine and running on all cylinders, you're benched."

Samantha eyes widened. "I'm fine Jack," she protested. Crossing her arms, she stared at him. "Am I…am I in some kind of trouble?" she squeaked.

Jack frowned. "Not officially."

"Jack, this is ridiculous and totally unneces-"

"Would you rather I ordered a drug test?" Jack snapped.

Samantha quickly cut off her protest. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. "Because I can do that if you want," Jack finished.

Samantha refused to rise to the bait, slowly retaking her seat. "What would you like me to do?" she asked tightly.

Jack nodded, dropping the folder on her desk. "We haven't been able to locate any family, I need you to concentrate on that."

"Mmhmm," she answered, not trusting herself to speak. Jack rubbed his chin and left to her to it, signaling for Vivian to follow him. Vivian gave Samantha a small smile, which she stonily refused to return.

Sighing she turned back to her desk. She would give it a week or two, make sure all the drugs were cleared out of her system, then take another run at Jack. She felt her face heat up from his explicit threat. The bastard.

After spending time on the phones, Samantha decided to take a quick breather and headed to the break room. She popped open the refrigerator and stuck her head inside, searching for anything even remotely edible when she heard giggling and laughter behind her. Craning her head around, she saw Danny and Elena as they passed by the room. She quickly noticed Danny's left hand was on resting on her shoulder as Elena's left hand gently crossed her body to cup it.

After the duo was out of sight, Samantha rose slowly. She gently pulled at her bottom lip, thinking. Could Elena be the reason Danny had been MIA? Samantha shook the thought from her head as quickly as it entered. It was only for a week, she was sure Danny was just busy. Besides – Elena was her friend.

Samantha slowly walked to back the pen then stopped abruptly. Elena was perched on the corner of Danny's desk, leaning towards his computer, her luxurious dark hair fanning his shoulder. Although blinded by jealousy, she couldn't help notice how good the two looked together.

Danny was the first to notice her existence. His carefree face immediately closed. "Welcome back, Samantha," he said coolly.

"Hi Sam," Elena said cheerfully, not moving an inch from her position.

"I…uh..hi," she answered flustered, moving closer. "What…what are you working on?"

Elena opened her mouth to answer before Danny beat her to it. "Are you working on the kid's case?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

Samantha cocked her head, exasperated. "Yes Danny, what other case would I be working on?"

Danny quickly bit back a nasty retort. Instead he answered. "We found out Mike was using a fake I.D. We're trying to track down the kid who really owns it, maybe we can find out what school he went to."

Samantha nodded. "Okay, is there anything I can do?"

"Elena and I got it," he said shortly. Samantha was stunned at his tone. She caught Elena's look. Her eyes shown with…triumph?

"Thanks for the offer Sam," she drawled, smiling impishly. Samantha held her eyes as she walked past, back to her seat and she could feel the anger rising in her throat. What the hell was going on?

Samantha tried to concentrate on her duties, but the giggles and whispers from Danny and Elena behind her were almost too much to take. Samantha waited until Elena took a phone call before hopping out of her seat and approaching Danny.

"Can I…can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. Danny peered over at Elena, who was still busy on the phone. "You don't need her permission," she snapped.

Sighing heavily, Danny reluctantly followed Samantha outside to the balcony.

"What the hell is going on with you Danny?" Samantha asked, getting to the point. "If you have a problem with me, just say so. The whole flirting with my co-worker act is a bit too high school for me."

Danny smiled humorlessly. "What is going on with me? Are you fucking kidding me? What about you Samantha? What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Oh come on," he said flippantly. "You don't think there is anything you are doing that I might want to know, might care about if I were say, oh I don't know, sleeping with you?"

Samantha's face struggled with emotion. "Are you saying I…what are you saying?"

"Admit it. Dammit Sam, I want you to stand here, look me in the face, and admit it to me."

"Danny, stop playing games!" she yelled. "I don't know what you want from me."

"You are so secretive, you disappear, you apparently get high on the job," Danny could feel all of his frustration and anger rushing to the surface, "and I know about you Sam, I know about you."

He was shouting now, unable to control his hurt. Samantha shook her head bewildered. "You know what about me, what?"

"Your secret lifestyle! All of it!"

Samantha could feel herself falling as the shock took over her body. No, he didn't, he couldn't… "You…Danny, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, I don't have a secret lifestyle! You know everything about me-"

"Except the fact that you are a fucking slut," he said, his voice menacingly quiet. Samantha took a sharp breath and immediately slapped him hard across the face.

"You bastard, don't ever talk to me like that," she said, the hot tears pouring from her eyes. She pulled back for another strike, but Danny grabbed her arm.

"There are pictures," he continued, his voice still menacing. "You want to see them? You going into clubs, dressed like a prostitute, coming out with random guys, stumbling out of apartments that aren't yours…"

"Stop!" she shrieked, covering her ears. She couldn't hear anymore. "Just stop it!"

"How can you do this to me, huh?" Danny's voice cracked, showing his own emotion. "I cared so much about you…I would have never done this to you, done anything to hurt you."

"Please, just stop…I can't…" Samantha sobbed, putting her hands over her face.

"We're through Samantha," he said tightly, backing away from her. Stopping at the door, he turned back to her, a tortured look on his face. "To think…you and I…I thought we really had a chance."

The slamming door was all Samantha heard through her sobs.


End file.
